Phantom Chat
by lizloveschibis
Summary: What will happen if the POTO characters had messenger? What kind of mayhem will occur? I suck at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. I was chatting with my friend on messenger and I got this idea. So, yeah.

Summary: What will happen if the POTO characters had messenger? What kind of mayhem will occur? I suck at summaries, sorry.

Now on with the story.

Meg came and closed the door to her room with a sigh and logged on to her computer.

_BlondeBeauty has entered the chat room_

Angel of Music: Meg! ur here! (hugz)

Prettyboy: hi Meg

LordFirmin: hello Meg

Prince André: hey Meg

OperaGhost: hello

BlondeBeauty: hey everybody. So what were u guys talking about?

LordFirmin: we were discussing the new opera.

Angel of Music: and about what happened 2 the lead dancer.

BlondeBeauty: what happened 2 her?

Prettyboy: someone ACCEDENTALLY dropped the 3rd scene on her

OperaGhost: it was an accident!

Prettyboy: yeah sure

OperaGhost: shut-up fop

Prettyboy: (sticks out tongue)

BlondeBeauty: ANYWAY what r u guys going 2 do?

Prince André: we don't know

OperaGhost: such a surprise (rolls eyes)

Angel of Music: u don't have another lead

Prince André: nope

LordFirmin: well I do have a suggestion

Angel of Music: what's that

LordFirmin: we could have Erik do the lead and 4 revenge we could have him wearing the same outfit as the lead

OperaGhost: WHAT!

Prettyboy: LOL!

BlondeBeauty: …

Angel of Music: O.O

OperaGhost: I will kill u guys

_OperaGhost has left the chat room_

LordFirmin: I hope he doesn't mean it

Prince André: well just in case I'm leaving

LordFirmin: me 2

_Prince André has left the chat room_

_LordFirmin has left the chat room_

Angel of Music: babies

BlondeBeauty: (nods)

Ok guys, what did u think? Please review and make the flames funny so I can laugh. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine closed her book and turned on her computer. She tapped her foot impatiently as it loaded and logged on.

_Angel of Music has entered the chat room_

BlondeBeauty: hello Christine

PrettyBoy: hi Christine

OperaGhost: hey

Angel of Music: hello guys… Erik did u kill Andre and Firmen?

OperaGhost: no

BlondeBeauty: why? I thought u were

OperaGhost: the chicken shits left before I could.

PrettyBoy: ur not that fast aren't u (grins)

OperaGhost: Do u want 2 live ur life fop

PrettyBoy: yes

OperaGhost: then I suggest u be quiet

Angel of Music: Erik, leave Raoul alone

_LordFirmen has entered the chat room_

_Prince André has entered the chat room_

LordFirmen: good evening everybody

(A.N. ok, I'm getting tired of everyone saying there hello's)

Everybody: hello

Prince André: well as u can see were r alive

OperaGhost: u just wait

Prince André: (runs 2 corner)

OperaGhost: yea fear me (laughs evilly)

Angel of Music: Erik, down boy

BlondeBeauty: oh Christine before I forget could u help me in Spanish?

Angel of Music: yea why? I thought u were passing

BlondeBeauty: well, after that test, my grade went down

OperaGhost: I thought u studied 4 that test

BlondeBeauty: (laughs nervously)

Prince André: Meg u better bring that grade up before ur mom finds out.

LordFirmen: yea or u won't be able 2 perform in the opera

BlondeBeauty: that's why I'm asking Christine 4 help

OperaGhost: changing the subject how is the lead?

LordFirmen: she's fine, her ankle was just sprained

Prince André: why do u care Erik

OperaGhost: oh I was just wondering

Prince André: r u lying (hint, hint)

OperaGhost: bastard… I was just curious. I wanted 2 see what the damage was

LordFirmen: 4 some reason I feel that it wasn't an accident

OperaGhost: so what if it wasn't

LordFirmen: ha proof!

OperaGhost: shut-up

Angel of Music: Raoul hasn't said anything 4 a while

BlondeBeauty: yea ur right… Raoul r u still there

OperaGhost: the fops probably fixing his hair

Angel of Music: Erik (Sighs)… Raoul r u with us

BlondeBeauty: u make him sound like he's dead

OperaGhost: Little Giry, we're not that lucky

Angel of Music: ERIK!

OperaGhost: what? (chuckles)

Angel of Music: Raoul

PrettyBoy: yea

Angel of Music: where were u

PrettyBoy: I went 2 go check out a noise I heard

BlondeBeauty: what kind of noise

PrettyBoy: it sounded like someone was walking around

OperaGhost: damn!

PrettyBoy: what's "damn"? u didn't hire someone 2 kill me did u

OperaGhost: no

PrettyBoy: good

OperaGhost: I would do it myself (grins)

Angel of Music: Erik!

PrettyBoy: then why did u say it!

OperaGhost: b/c, when a person goes and checks out a noise they usually die. And u didn't. so damn!

Angel of Music: Erik! (slaps and hugz Raoul)

PrettyBoy: ha ha

OperaGhost: fuck-off fop

PrettyBoy: ur just jealous

BlondeBeauty: ANYWHO, Christine when will it be ok 4 me 2 come over 4 torturing

Angel of Music: umm… u want 2 come over in about 5 min.?

BlondeBeauty: sure

Angel of Music: see u in 5

BlondeBeauty: right

_Angel of Music has left the chat room_

_BlondeBeauty has left the chat room_

Meg quickly turned of the computer and packed her books.

How was that? I need more ideas. If u could pleez give me ideas it would be most appreciated. Thanx. Pleez R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Erik sat there reading a book until he heard a "Ding" coming from the computer. He turned and looked at the screen. The fop was on-line. He cursed under his breath and logged on.

_OperaGhost has entered the chat room_

Prettyboy: hello Erik

OperaGhost: what do u want fop?

Prettyboy: God, excuse me 4 living

OperaGhost: sighs can u tell me what u want so I can leave

Prettyboy: I just wanted to talk 2 a friend cause I was bored

_OperaGhost has left the chatroom _(can you guess why he left? If you get it right I'll give you a cookie! Lol)

Erik hit his head with his hand and went back to his book.

Raoul sat at his computer looking at the screen wondering why Erik had logged off. He was being nice. He just shook his head and logged off. He got up and heard a "Creak". He froze and looked around.

"E-Erik? Is that you?" Raoul asked.

Creak

Raoul froze and looked to where the noise was coming from…

Haha! Cliffhanger! Ok, sorry it was so short but I kinda have writers block. But the next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people, sorry it took me a VERY long time to update this story. Please don't kill me! I was really busy! Oh, and cookies for everyone who got the question right! (throws cookies in the air along with one peanut butter one) Anywho, on with the story! ;)

* * *

Raoul froze and looked to where the noise was coming from and… 

(A.N- haha, you have to wait and see laughs evilly)

OperaGhost: I am going to kill all of you

LordFirmin: (smiles innocently) whatever for?

OperaGhost: don't even try to act dumb!

Prince André: we told u we would do it Erik

OperaGhost: I didn't think u would actually do it!

LordFirmin: oh, come now Erik it wasn't that bad

Prince André: yes, it was quite entertaining! (laughs hysterically)

OperaGhost: (twitch, twitch)

_/Flashback/_

_Erik looked at the crowd with suppressed anger. How they made him do this he would never know, but there he was, standing on stage. He jumped in the air and then turned gracefully, not even missing a step. His light pink dress was gliding after him as he danced gracefully on the stage. The flowers in his hair made him look innocent, pure, like a child somewhat. He twirled and actually smiled at the crowd as if actually enjoying it. Then, to his relief the dance ended and he ran off the stage, pouncing on Firmin and André as he made his escape._

_/End of Flashback/_

LordFirmin: and may we remind u Erik that u really hurt us when you jumped on us

Prince André: yes, u popped my back and I can't lie down

OperaGhost: u just wait till tonight u pig-headed dicks!

Prince André: …...

LordFirmin: God in Heaven protect us

_BlondeBeauty has entered the chatroom_

BlondeBeauty: hello everybody

Everyone: hi

BlondeBeauty: so, Erik, congratulations on a great job

OperaGhost: u just wait Little Giry I will have my revenge

BlondeBeauty: (rolls eyes) whatever

LordFirmin: so, change of subject, we have found a new opera that Carlotta will be performing

OperaGhost: oh shit… What about Christine!?

Prince André: Carlotta threatened to leave… again

OperaGhost: why don't you let her?!

BlondeBeauty: (whistles and stares off into space)

LordFirmin: she is too important to the Opera House! She's our star!

OperaGhost: so is Christine!

Prince André: yes well, both are that's why we're trying to keep them!

OperaGhost: Carlotta can't even sing!

LordFirmin: well the people seem to like her Erik and that's that! So she's staying and you better not do anything about it!

OperaGhost: and what if I do (glares)

LordFirmin: (gulps)

_LordFirmin has left the chatroom_

OperaGhost: chicken ass…

_Prince André has left the chatroom_

OperaGhost: …es

BlondeBeauty: Erik, why do you hate Carlotta so much?

OperaGhost: (twitches) I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks, I do, I do, I do! (A.N- I know this is OOC but I couldn't resist!)

BlondeBeauty: lol… oh, I have to go, Christine's calling me

_BlondeBeauty has left the chatroom_

Erik sighed and looked at his computer screen, he logged off and turned off his computer. He got up and that's when he heard splashing. He grabbed his sword and walked swiftly out of the curtains, being sure he was unnoticed. When he heard steps getting nearer and nearer he readied himself and took a swing. The figure screamed and Erik looked at it with wide eyes.

"You stupid fop!" Erik snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"THEREWASANOISEANDILOOKEDTOSEEWHATITWASANDNOTHINGWASTHERE!" Raoul screamed and Erik winced.

"What?" Erik raised his visible eyebrow and Raoul took a deep breath.

"THEREWASANOISEANDILOOKEDTOSEEWHATITWASANDNOTHINGWASTHERE!" Raoul again screamed and Erik's eye twitched.

"Can… you… say… that again… but slower," Erik was about ready to kill him but restrained himself and again Raoul took another breath.

"THEREWASANOISEANDILOOKEDTOSEEWHATITWASANDNOTHINGWASTHERE!" he bellowed again and Erik burst.

"WOULD YOU STOP SCREAMING YOU ILL-MINDED WASTE OF VALUABLE SPACE!" Erik shouted and was turning red with anger and frustration.

Raoul cowered in fear and nodded. Erik sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Good, now say it again so I can be left alone," Erik looked up at the ceiling silently cursing himself for not killing the fop before.

Raoul told him the story and Erik just twitched during the whole explanation.

"So, you just ran out of the house because you didn't see anything?" Raoul nodded, "So you came to me to so I could help you?" Again Raoul nodded and Erik sighed, "Well you know what? I'm not going to help you!"

Erik got out of the chair and Raoul grabbed onto his feet.

"Please Erik I really need your help! I'll do anything! Anything!" Raoul pleaded and Erik smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Fine, Raoul if I help you you have to be my slave for all eternity and must do everything that I say for you to do, is that understood?"

Raoul hesitated and he felt Erik trying to leave, "Fine it's a deal!"

Erik smirked, "Good."

They stayed in the catacomb discussing their plan until it was finally settled. Erik would stay at the fop's house and figure out what was going on, while Raoul stayed there and out of the way. It seemed simple enough, but he couldn't help thinking, was it really going to be that easy?

* * *

Okay guys, sorry I had to stop it here but I have homework to do. Anywho, I'll try to update as soon as possible! Please R&R, thanks! 


End file.
